Spells
Spells can be casted on foes or friends and generate special kind of effects. =Spell Reliance= The more points in a specific specialization, the more powerful the specialization becomes. =Starter Spells= Saving Grace * Heals the target. * Can be Cast on: Any Team/Guild member. * Cost: 1 Stamina * Available to: Cleric, Titan, Trader * Reliant on: Healing Reinforcement * Adds an armor buff. * Can be Cast on: Any Team/Guild member. * Cost: 4 Stamina * Lasts for: 600 seconds * Available to: Warrior, Knight * Reliant on: Resistance Elusive Target * Adds an agility buff. * Can be Cast on: Any Team/Guild member. * Cost: 1 Stamina * Lasts for: 8 seconds * Available to: Rogue * Reliant on: Counter Tactics =Tome of Knowledge I= Rogue * Evasion - Increases chance to avoid attacks by ??-20%. * Can be Cast on: * Lasts 15 seconds. * Costs 8 stamina. Trader * Evasion - Increases chance to avoid attacks by 20%. * Lasts 10 seconds. * Costs 8 stamina. Cleric * Divine Protection - Absorbs up to 500 damage. * Lasts 30 seconds. * Costs 8 stamina. Titan * Titanic Strength - 20% chance to gain: +50 attack while attacking. * Lasts 60 seconds. * Costs 8 stamina. Warrior * Battle Cry - Adds +17 attack, +44 armor (at level 16), adds 20 attack and 50 Armor (level 18-19), independently of the attack and armour points. * Lasts 60 seconds. * Costs 8 Stamina. Knight * Battle Cry Increased attack and Armour * Can be caston: Yourself * Cost 8 stamina =Tome of Knowledge II= Rogue * Sharpen Weapons - Sharpening weapons increases the chance of melee critical hits by 10%. Not effective on boss monsters. * Can be cast on: Yourself * Lasts for: 15 seconds * Cost: 10% of your Max Stamina Trader * Leadership - Increases monster/quest Experience reward by 25%. * Can be cast on: Yourself and Other Players * Lasts for: 600 seconds * Cost: 25% of your stamina Cleric * Smite - Cast a direct damage attack 20% of the time when attacking an enemy. Not effective on boss monsters. * Can be cast on: Yourself * Lasts for: 30 seconds * Cost: 25% of your Max Stamina Titan * Crushing Blows - Neglect 20% of the target's armour. Not effective on boss monsters. * Can be cast on: Yourself * Lasts for: 30 seconds * Cost: 20% of your Max Stamina Warrior * Shield Block -When wearing a shield, this spell raises it's defense allowing for 100% block chance. Effect works better with better shields. Not effective on boss monsters, or when initiating a PvP attack. * Can be cast on: Yourself * Lasts for: 30 seconds * Costs: 10% of your stamina Knight * Charge - The Knight's first attack does increased damage while having a 10% chance to reduce the target's armor by 50% for 5 minutes or untli dead. Not effective on boss monsters. * Lasts For: 60 seconds * Cost: 20% of your Max Stamina =Gold Member Spell= * Absolution - Buffs damage, defense, and provides an extra 100 hp each hit. * Lasts For: 600 seconds * Cost: 5 Stamina =Special Unlockable Spell= Occam's Chest * Devils Advocate - Inflicts Direct Damage to a Boss or Player. No level restrictions on the target. * Available to: Rogue, Warrior, Cleric, Titan, Trader, Knight * Require 2 stamina * Devils Advocate is not pointable! Pin Collection * Voodoo Magic - 1st Vault 25% Decrease in Item Slot Stats, 2nd Vault 50% Decrease in Item Slot Stats, 3rd Vault 75% Decrease in Item Slot Stats, Final Vault 100% Decrease in Item Slot Stats * Available to: Rogue, Warrior, Cleric, Titan, Trader, Knight (Mainly for PVP) * Lasts For: Next Attack * Cost: 25-50% of your Max Stamina